fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Infamous: Heroes
Infamous: Heroes & Villains ''is the sequel to Infamous: Second Son and the fourth installment in the Infamous series. Unlike previous games, ''Heroes & Villains allows five characters to be playable. Setting The game takes place twelve years after the events in Seattle, and three years after the death of Delsin Rowe. Within those three years, human-conduit relations have broken down and the D.U.P has been reformed under the leadership of conduit hater Joshua Daniels. The game takes place in the rebuilt Empire City, now called New Empire City, and follows the adventures of five different individuals: telekinetic Cole Dunbar, the son of Zeke Dunbar, who hated conduits until due to one killing his mother until he learned he is one; human purity obsessed Jenny Daniels, the sister of Joshua Daniels, a sadistic D.U.P agent who hates conduits; determined Bella Daughtry, the daughter of Hank Daughtry, who fights the D.U.P to free conduits using the powers she inherited from her father; teleporter Rick Paul, a violent conduit terrorist, who cares little of others; and secret agent Alex Smith, with a sympathetic side to conduits, who wishes to change the world. Gameplay In the game, you play from a third person perspective in a free roam environment, like in previous games. However, gameplay differs from character to character. When playing as Cole, you use telekinetic powers for flight, melee attacks and distance shooting. When playing as Bella, you use parkour style climbing and distant attacks. When playing as Jenny, you play as most shooting games, using guns and weapons, and travel across the city using vehicles. As Rick, you teleport from place to place using weaponry to fight. As Alex, the gameplay is like most spy games, and you travel through parkour and vehicles. The player is able to switch between the five freely, but all are required to complete certain missions so all characters can progress the game. Like previous games karma plays an important role in the game. However, a vital difference is that the only character to be a blank sleight is Cole Dunbar. Alex and Bella are the heroic characters, wanting to change the world, and Rick and Jenny are the villainous characters, caring only about their open kind. Good characters are generally kind, selfless and compassionate. Evil characters are generally selfish, violent and impatient. However, due to characters like Jenny who is sadistic regardless of karma, this simply changes how well she is able to suppress her violent nature. Karma levels also affects the appearance of characters and fighting styles; for example, good Cole wears bright clothing and has a more controlled style when using his powers, while evil Cole wears red clothing and his powers cause more damage. At many points in the game, the player us able to make karma decisions which affect the setting and storylines. This choices affect many parts of the story. Plot Cole's Storyline Cole is the young but distant son of Zeke Dunbar, Cole Jenny's Storyline Alex's Storyline Bella's Storyline Rick Paul Ending